The invention relates to a system for dispensing warm/hot condiments, products, or the like. Heretofore, when it was desired to provide warm condiments the condiments were heated in hot-water baths or heated cabinets using forced-air or convention systems. These systems utilized equipment that is heavy, expensive and difficult to maintain. Further, the existing equipment had to be removed to be cleaned. Thus, there is need for a simplified and inexpensive system for dispensing hot condiment.